


отражение

by serithe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чёрным по красному. счастливых концов у глупых сказок не бывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	отражение

Её зовут Аоко Накамори, и она твоё отражение в зеркале.

Только в отличие от тебя она не плачет, а терпеливо ждёт, как данность принимая сердечную дружбу. И пока ты шепчешь слова любви и радуешься ответному шоколаду, она улыбается внутри, когда любимый человек над ней издевается, зная, что это в порядке вещей.

Тебя зовут Мори Ран, и ты эгоистка, возможно, слишком много.

И считаешь, что страдаешь только ты одна, в то время, как твоё отражение в зеркале боится даже спросить откуда у её друга детства всё новые раны, потому что, если он не говорит сам — значит это не её дело. Она волнуется, хочет кричать и побить его, но в итоге лишь грустно смотрит в его сторону, глядя на просвечивающиеся из-под одежды бинты.

Ты считаешь себя обманутой, потому что он не возвращает твои чувства с такой отдачей, как ты. Так думаешь, что страдаешь только ты, в своём уме, перебирая всё.

Она считает себя везунчиком жизни, когда в его словах проскальзывает намёк на флирт, пока она по-детски перебирает пальцы от волнения. Это благодать.

Ты готова рвать и метать, когда что-то идёт не так. Ты взрываешься от ревности, мечтая о идеальном погружении в любовь. Но он детектив. И он спасает людей. И это глупо. Глупо, что ради тебя он готов пожертвовать миллионами, но ты не понимаешь.

Она готова смириться, когда прекрасная ведьма встаёт на её пути. Она не хочет терять, но не считает себя достойной, потому что её любимый замечательный и действительно может творить чудеса, даже простой улыбкой и нежным взглядом. Но он вор. И он крадёт, но возвращает. И он глупец. Глупец, поставивший свою жизнь взамен на миллионы спасённых жизней, но она этого не знает, однако, верит.

Ты смотришь ему в лицо, ловя его влюблённо-обеспокоенный взгляд.

Она смотрит в пустоту дыма, ловя розу вместо слов.

Он детектив. Он через тернии правды пробрался к твоему сердцу.

Он вор. Он, заковав себя в колючую лозу лживой клоунады, украл её душу.

В попытках скорее разгадать истину, он тянется к тебе, а ты знаешь, что любима.

В попытках захватить чернь, он отталкивает её, а она злится, не зная, что это забота.

И пока ты наивная, но честная девушка, с эгоистично жаждущим любви сердцем, твоё отражение доверчивая и энергичная девочка, готовая любить без взаимности.

Вы отражения друг друга в зеркале.

Ты сильная и можешь защититься, а она слабая и может лишь надеяться.

В этом зеркале искривление. Царапина на всю длину. Потому что она терпеливо ждёт взаимности от вора, а ты не хочешь даже задуматься о мотивах детектива.

_Вы создания рока. Дети порока._

Окутаны в чёрный, с кровью под подолом, на стальном кресле.

Белый, красный и синий танцуют вокруг вас, пряча от мира.

Ты Мори Ран, а она твоё отражение с именем Накамори Аоко, и на вас обеих проклятия ученой и ведьмы.

И у вас обеих сердца окутаны любви проволокой.

Вы _одна_. Тебя _двое_.

Ты _смерть_ , идущая за ним по пятам.

Она _бессмертие_ , которое он не может увидеть.

Вы отражение. Вы разложение. Вы тлеющие остатки иллюзий идеального будущего.

_Не бывает счастливых концов у наивных сказок._

Но ваша сказка прелюдия конца мира.

Надежда на хороший финал всегда есть, если верить.

Вот только твоя вера на грани отчаяния, а её на грани маниакального самозабвения.

Кто же получит счастливый конец?


End file.
